Child
by DontJudgeMeAndMyLifeChoices
Summary: When Eren finds a young girl on the street and later finds out she's his lover's niece, him and Levi take a chance on raising her. (Rated T for suggested sex and abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eren kept his eyes closed, even though he was awake, he didn't want to have to face the sun. He peeked one eye open, testing to see how bright it was. Though the cream colored curtains were closed light from the outside shined bright in the bedroom. Eren blinked and rubbed at his eyes until he could see clearly. He turned to the digital clock on the bed side table.

7:42.

Eren smiled to himself before turning on his side to face the man next to him. Levi slept peacefully beside him. A strain of his black hair covered his right eye and Eren gently tucked it behind his ear. Eren loved these mornings. Mornings were Levi didn't have to rush off to work at 6 am. Levi would bounce off the bed and hastily get dressed appropriately for his office job. He'd rush around the room gathering his things and occasionally wake Eren in the process. Which Eren had always taken as his hint to leave, but Levi had never actually asked him to do so. These mornings were not like that. These mornings Eren could snuggle up to Levi and watch him sleep peacefully until around 9 o'clock.

Levi had always refused to get up any later than 9:45 saying that 10 o'clock was no longer morning. Eren never understood why. He could sleep til 1 in the afternoon if he wanted, which he did on days he didn't have morning classes or stayed at Levi's. However on days he didn't have work, Levi automatically woke up around 9 unless something woke him up. In this case it was Eren stroking his soft black hair. Levi's eyes squinted open to reveal a beaming Eren in front of him.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Eren asked him softly.

"Yes." Levi said bitterly with an annoyed expression.

Eren just smiled at the older man. Levi stared in to his green admiring eyes.

"Quit staring at me like that its creepy." Levi muttered. He sat up the sky blue blanket falling off his bare chest. Eren laughed at the annoyed comment Levi made. Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around him. He tucked his head into his shoulder and breathed in his sent.

"What time is it?" Levi asked.

"Around eight." Eren mumbled into his shoulder.

Levi turned his head to the clock to confirm the time.

"Are you sore?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head into Levi's shoulder mumbling a soft no.

"That's good..." Levi said sleepily.

Eren smiled to himself even if he wasn't nice about it Levi still cared. Levi pushed himself off the bed, Eren releasing him in the process. Levi took out a fresh new pair of pants out of his bureau and slipped them on. Eren followed behind him picking up his boxers he had on last night and his t-shirt.

Eren followed Levi into the kitchen where he sat on one of the bar stools while Levi made a cup of coffee. For himself of course. Eren only being 18 didn't yet feel the need to drink as much of it as the 28 year old man in the kitchen. Eren jumped at the thought only now remembering.

"So." He said laying his head on the counter in front of him.

"What do you wanna do for your birthday?" Eren asked as the birthday boy himself poured his coffee. Levi sighed.

"I'm getting too old for your surprises, brat."

"You're only 28. You're not that old." Eren hopped off the bar stool and walked over to Levi. He circled his arms around him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'm still to old for you..." Levi muttered. Eren frowned his good morning mood gone. His hands dropped down from Levi's waist to his sides

"This again...I swear some days you make me feel like I'm 12." Eren pouted.

"If you didn't act like such a brat I wouldn't treat you like one." Levi said.

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't make me a kid."

"I'm ten years older than you Eren no matter how old you get I'll still be ten years older than you so..." Levi turned around to face Eren. He grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face up to look him in the eye. His grip he had on his head was strong but not so much rough or forceful.

"...stop trying to catch up."

Levi pulled Eren's face closer and pressed their lips together. Eren grabbed Levi's hip and pulled him closer. Levi brought his other hand up to cup Eren's cheek. They kissed for a while until Eren pulled away.

"Seriously though what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked.

Levi sighed in annoyance.

"Let's just stay here..." He muttered kissing Eren's neck.

"Come on isn't there some place you wanna go? Like a movie or something?"

"We can watch movies here pick one." Levi muttered.

Eren sighed heavily. "That's not the point."

"Let's just stay in today... It's cold out anyway." Levi moved out of there embrace to the living room he picked up a movie off the shelf.

"Here."Levi held up a horror movie he'd seen multiple times but doubted Eren ever saw it.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything special?" Eren frowned. Levi nodded and Eren let out a huff. "Fine but I'm still giving you your present tonight." Eren smiled at him. Levi smirked.

"Come lets watch."

The two sat through the zombie movie together. Levi remaining calm having already known when the scary parts that made you jump happened. However Eren was jumping against Levi every 10 minutes.

They watched a couple other movies before Eren finally gave Levi his "present"

"Do you really have to go home tonight?" Levi asked. Immediately regretting showing weakness.

"Yes." Eren pulled on his jacket and looked back at Levi laying in bed. "I have class in the morning and work at 3." He said. Eren kissed Levi gently on the lips. Levi grabbed the back of his head to keep him in place.

"Do you want me to pick you up from work tomorrow?" He asked.

"No you don't have to go to all that trouble, I'll take the bus." Eren said.

" That bus stop is 4 blocks away from the diner." Levi said as a matter of fact.

"It's okay I'll be fine it's really not that far and if I really have to I can walk home." Eren said. He really didn't want Levi to waste gas on him. Levi sighed in annoyance. Eren could be so stubborn.

"If you miss the bus call me I'll come get you."

"Ok I will." Eren kissed Levi on the forehead. "Goodnight" he said then walked out of Levi's bedroom and out of his apartment to get on a bus back to his own apartment.

"Tch! That...stupid brat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Eren!"Armin snapped. Eren blinked coming out of his daze, now registering the classroom around him and the voice of the professor.

"Eren if you don't pay attention you'll fail another test." Armin said. Eren sighed and turned back to the front of the lecture. He lazily doodled in his note book. It'd be useless to try and take notes any way. The professor of that class talked too fast and wouldn't stop or slow down for anyone. Eren glanced at Armin's paper, he was viciously writing every word the professor said.

Eren would have to borrow his notes later.

"You know if you applied yourself the work isn't that hard." Armin said.

"Armin I've sat through two lectures today I don't need a third." Eren said rubbing his tired eyes. Him and Armin were walking back to there apartment after there morning classes.

"Are you staying at Levi's tonight?" Armin asked.

"Nah I'm too tired and I have to work today."

When Eren started college Levi had offered for him to stay at his place so he didn't have to commute that far. Eren and Armin's home town was about an hour away. However Eren decided to get an apartment with Armin for the simple fact that Armin could not afford one alone. Eren though Armin would be lonely since he spent every night he didn't have class the next day with Levi, but in truth he liked the quiet of the apartment when Eren was gone. So it worked out fine.

Eren took out his key as they walked into the elevator to the 4th floor. There apartment was directly across from the elevator. Eren slipped the key in to unlock the door. Armin moved into the kitchen to grab something to eat. (Not that there was much, I mean they are in college.)

Eren walked to his room and collapsed on his bed.

* * *

"Eren... Eren... Eren!" His eyes snapped open when he felt Armin gently rub his shoulder and call his name. Eren rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He mumbled cranky.

"Don't you have work today?" Armin asked.

"I don't have to leave til 2:30." He replied

"Eren it IS 2:30." He told him.

Eren moaned in annoyance. He pushed himself out of his warm bed automatically feeling the cold of the outside world.

"Ugh my head hurts." he complained.

"Maybe you should call out." Armin said.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine" Eren slipped on his sneakers. He ran out of the apartment just in time to catch the bus that dropped him off at work. Eren worked at a small diner that hired a lot of college students and even some high school students. Eren didn't mind working from evening to late at night most people came in the morning for breakfast.

Eren stepped off the bus and ran the extra few blocks to the diner. He walked in through the back door that led to the kitchen where Marco was grabbing 2 plates of chicken tenders and fries.

"Hey Eren" he called as he took the food out. Eren nodded at him as he took off his jacket and scarf. He moved to the locker room in the back to put them in his locker. Connie was also in there getting his apron on.

"Hey Eren, whats up?" He asked.

"Not my grades I'll tell you that." Eren answered. Connie let out a laugh as he closed his locker.

"Where's Sasha?" Eren asked. It's not likely to see one of them without the other.

"She's probably eating this place out of business." He replied.

Eren sighed. "You better find her before she gets caught again."

Connie laughed as he walked out to find the her. Eren put on his apron and walked out just in time to see Sasha in the corner of the kitchen offering Connie a bite of her burger so he wouldn't tell. Eren rolled his eyes at the two then got to work.

When work was over around 11:00 and Eren was getting his jacket and scarf from his locker Marco approached him.

"Hey Eren, Armin told me you were dating someone..." He said.

"God dammit Armin." He mutter to himself. "I've been trying to keep quiet about it." Eren said.

"For a whole year?" He asked. Eren sighed.

"Ok exactly how much did Armin tell you?" He said starting to get angry. He'd have to scold Armin when he got home.

"That's all I promise... It's just I didn't think you date someone so soon after... Him. You're ok right?" Marco asked. He sighed. Eren knew Marco was just worried about him but he was trying to bring up a subject that was the last thing Eren wanted to talk about.

"I'm ok really don't worry about it."

After Eren said goodbye to everyone he made his way to the bus stop. He made it just in time to see the bus leave without him. Eren sighed. He remembered Levi told him to call him, but Eren didn't want to trouble him. So he started walking.

It was late December and the once fluffy white snow was now brown or melted. Eren avoided a few puddles of polluted water but it was too late. He noticed with annoyance that his shoelace was untied and soaking wet. Eren bent down to tie it.

This was what you call a chain of events. If Eren had called out sick, or didn't miss the bus, or didn't walk home instead of calling Levi, or even didn't stop to tie his shoe. It would not have happened. He would not have even noticed. As he bent down to tie his shoe he caught a glance of something shiny in the ally way next to him.

He slowly got up and peeked in only to see it was a necklace and attached to that necklace was a little girl.

A little girl asleep in the ally way in nothing but a white and blue night gown.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors will be updated every month :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eren knelt down to get a closer look the girl who could be no older that 8 or 9 was laying on a garbage bag. She was Asian with long straight black hair. Her feet and calves were muddy like she'd been running in the dirty melted snow. The necklace around her neck looked like an old key. Eren wasn't sure if it opened something of if it was just for show. Eren reached out to brush her long raven hair. That's when he realized how bad the girl was shivering.

He hastily pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the tiny girl. He picked her up and held her against him to keep her warm. Eren looked around for any sigh of a parent or someone, but there was no one. No one was out on a cold night this late. Eren carried the girl to a park across the street where he sat on a bench with the girl in his lap.

He gently shook the girl trying to wake her up. If he could just wake her up he might be able to find out where her parents are or where she lived or even how old she was. Something. He couldn't just leave her and hope someone came to get her. But he didn't want to take her to the police in case someone did come to get her.

He briefly considered that she could be homeless but dismissed it almost instantly. The night gown she had on, though slightly dirty, looked brand new and not something you'd find in the trash. Eren took the key around her neck in his hand. It looked like it would open up a treasure chest. The girl stirred out of her sleep and Eren dropped the key. Her wide eyes turned to Eren in fear.

"Shh. It's ok I won't hurt you. " he said. The girl didn't seem to believe but didn't scream or try to get away.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?" The girl simply stared at him not answering his questions.

"Do you live around here? Is there someone I can call to come get you?" He tried to sound as gentle as he could. He didn't what kind of trauma this girl had just gone through.

"My parents..." She whispered to herself.

"Where are they?" Eren asked now getting somewhere.

"They're gone...I don't know where to go from here..."

It was now that Eren decide to take her to the police station. If by that she meant her parents were dead then Eren didn't know what else to do. The girl shivered in his arms and he took off his red scarf and wrapped it around her.

"I'm gonna take you to the police ok they'll help you." He said.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Eren turned to see a large man covered in blood that was defiantly not his own. The little girls eyes widened in fear and she hide her face in Eren's shoulder.

"That little brat is coming with me." He said. Eren slowly got up from the bench before running as fast as he could with the little girl clenched in his arms.

The man chasing him was bigger and faster and most likely stronger. Eren barely made it half way across the park before the man tackled him making him drop the girl in his arms. She let out a cry of pain. Eren tried to move towards her but the man held him in place.

Eren struggled against him but the man grabbed his neck in a death grip and started to squeeze it. Eren felt the air trying to get in as he gasped for breath, but none could get through. The man stared angrily down at Eren as he squeezed his neck tighter. Eren thought he might snap his neck if he didn't do something soon. Eren furiously kicked his legs under the man but it did nothing but take up more of his energy.

Eren felt the sound of the world disappear around him first then everything started to go black. Before it could though Eren saw the small girl holding a stick over the mans head, she brought it down in a blow Eren thought could have killed him.

Blood dripped off him and onto Eren's cheek. The mans hands loosened on Eren's throat and he sucked in a big breath before turning the tables and pining the man down and grabbing his neck. The man punched Eren in the face but Eren only tighten his grip in the mans throat. When the mans eyes closed Eren wasn't sure if he was dead or passed out. He didn't care though if this was the man who could kill a child's parents right in front of their face then he didn't deserve this life. Eren looked over at the little girl laying in the cold wet grass with a bloody stick. He gasped for breath.

"It's okay now. He can't hurt you now."

* * *

"What's your name?" The girl asked him when they sat down in the police station. Eren called the cops about an hour before and they escorted them to the station to ask them questions. All he knew so far was that the man who tried to take her and two others were wanted criminals who captured and sold young girls. An officer who gave him ice for his bruised face and neck had told him.

"Eren. What's your name?" He asked her.

She tighten the blanket an officer gave her, around her small body.

"Mikasa."

"Excuse me." A women in a suit stood in front of them.

"We need to ask you both some questions. Individually." She said. She bent down in front of Mikasa. "Is it ok if I ask you a few things?" She asked.

Mikasa tugged on Eren's jacket with her tiny hands.

"I want to stay with Eren." She said. He looked down at the tiny girl clinging to him with a surprise expression.

"It's ok go with her." He said. Mikasa looked up at him then back at the lady she slide down her seat until her bare feet touched the floor. The lady took her hand and walked her to an office door. A man in a suit walked up to Eren and told him to follow him.

Eren sat in his office. The man in front of him picked up a paper and pen.

"What's your relation to her?" He asked.

"None. I found her all alone in an ally way." He said.

"What do you know about her?" The man asked.

"She didn't say much... She said her name was Mikasa and that her parents were...gone." Eren told him. The man stared up at him.

"I need you to tell me everything that happen from when you found her to when they called the cops."

Eren told the whole story of finding her and getting beat up by the guy.

"I think we have what we need from you." He said.

"Um sir?" Eren asked him.

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to her?" He asked.

"Well we need to do a full investigation of her and find out who she is, where she lives, etc. But if her parents really are 'gone' then well need to find a relative to take her."

"And if she has none?" Eren asked.

"A foster home." The man answered.

Eren looked down at his hands. He grabbed a scrap paper off the mans desk and wrote his name and number.

"If you find out something call me." He said sliding the paper towards him. The man smiled at him and nodded.

An officer drove Eren home. It was almost 1 in the morning and Eren was happy to finally collapse in bed. It was then that he realized he had left the red scarf with Mikasa. He sighed and decided he would buy a new one later.

* * *

**Meh. I can't write police interviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

3 days after Eren found Mikasa he got a call from the police station.

"We just wanted to tell you that, that girl you found is with her uncle now." A man on the phone said.

"Thats good. Do you think you could give me their number or address?" Eren asked.

"I'm sorry sir in not at liberty to give out his information." He said.

"Ok thank you for telling me goodbye." Eren hung up before the man could say anything else. At that moment Eren wanted to see Levi. He didn't know if he wanted comfort or whatever but he wanted to see him. Then Eren realized he hadn't seen Levi since he found Mikasa. He'd been thinking about that girl the whole time that it didn't even cross his mind.

_Why hadn't Levi called him?_

Eren scrolled through his phone until he found Levi's number and pressed call. It rang for a while and Eren though he wouldn't pick up but near the last ring he did.

"Hello?" Levi spoke into the phone.

"Hey Levi"

"Hi Eren" Levi said. Eren heard mumbling and Levi telling someone to shut up.

"Who are you with?" Eren asked.

"No one don't worry about it." He said. _Ok..._ Eren thought.

"Why haven't you called me?" Eren asked.

"I've just been busy these past few days." Levi said.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"What's with all the questions brat, what do you think I've been doing?"

"Nothing! I just...miss you." Eren said. _Why was Levi acting like this?_

"I have to go Eren I'm busy..." There was more mumbling on the other side of the phone.

"Levi who's with you?" Eren asked again.

"I just told you no one!" Levi yelled. Their was a pause where nether of them said anything then Eren spoke softly.

"I'm coming over there."

"No Eren wait-" Eren had already ended the call and was outside for ten minutes waiting for the bus to take him to Levi's place.

Levi slammed his head against the counter top.

"Fuck" he muttered angrily to himself. He didn't want Eren over yet. He needed time. Time to think about how he was suppose to explain the person sitting on his couch to Eren.

"Fuck fuck fuck" he muttered.

* * *

Eren arrived at Levi's apartment 20 minutes after he called. Eren dug through his pocket for the spare key until he realized he left it at home. He sighed in annoyance then knocked on Levi's door. After a few minutes of knocking Levi opened it. However Levi stood in the doorway so Eren couldn't get in.

Eren glared down at the short older man. Levi glared back but not into his eyes like he would if he were mad at him. Levi was glaring at his neck.

Eren's eyes widened when he realized he still had the bruises from the man who tried to take Mikasa. He never got a new scarf to cover it up so now his bruised face and neck was completely exposed to Levi.

Levi brought his hand up to touch his bruised cheek.

"Tell me who did this to you." He demanded.

Eren place his hand on Levi's and pushed it away from his face.

"Let me in." He said trying to sound as demanding as Levi.

"Tell me who did this to you."

"Let me in!" Eren yelled at him. Levi let out an annoyed sound and pull Eren in. Levi slammed the door shut and pinned Eren up against it.

"Now tell me who did this to you." Levi's gray blue eyes glared into Erens teal ones.

"A guy." Eren answered. Levi growled under his breath.

"That doesn't answer my question. I want names."

"I don't know his name!"

"Don't lie to me, Eren."

"I'm not lying but the guys is in jail so let it go." Eren yelled.

"Was it-"

"No." Eren stopped him before he could finish. "It wasn't the person your thinking of."

Levi laid his head on Eren's shoulder. He sighed. Eren waited while Levi laid his head on him, completely motionless. There was a long pause where Levi stayed like that, his soft breath tickling Eren's neck when he finally spoke.

"It's not what you think." Levi said.

Eren gently pushed Levi off him so he could get to his living room.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the same girl he had found 3 days ago sitting on Levi's couch.

"I can explain." Levi started but before he could Mikasa turned to them. Hers eyes widened and she ran towards them as fast as she could.

"Eren!" She said as she stood on her tiptoes to hug him.

"You know her?" Levi asked confused.

"Yeah it's kind of a long story."

* * *

"So that's how you got those bruises?" Levi asked. They were both sitting on the kitchen counter while Eren told him how he found Mikasa.

"Yeah, so your her uncle?" Eren asked.

"She's my brother's kid."

Eren held Levi's hand in his.

"I haven't even seen her since she was a baby..." Levi mumbled.

Eren laid his head on Levi's shoulder.

"There's no one else who can take her?" Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

"Her mom's side of the family lives in Japan. She's got no where else to go." Eren didn't miss the fact that Levi left out anything about his family.

Levi sighed.

Eren smiled up at him. "I'll help you if there's anything you need help with." He said.

Levi chuckled at Eren's eagerness and his hand came up from behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Eren and Levi looked up from where they were sitting. Mikasa peered over the back of the couch.

"Don't touch Eren." She said.

Levi raised his eyebrows at her.

"Only I can touch Eren. No one else." She said.

Levi looked at Eren. Who shrugged. Levi rolled his eyes and brought his lips to Eren's ear.

"Stay the night." He commanded. Eren blushed. "Levi we can't do that there is a kid in this house now." He said. Levi rolled his eyes. He grabbed Eren by the hair and turned his face to his.

"We can't do what? Sleep? Not everything is about sex you horny teenager."

Eren pouted at him.

Levi almost smiled but before he could something hard hit him on the head.

"I said don't touch Eren." Mikasa said. Levi's eyes turned to glare at the little girl standing on his counter top.

_How did she get up there?_ Eren wondered.

* * *

**kinda short but I'm early**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mikasa was staying in what used to be a guest room but now had most of the things recovered from her house. Levi had said once that the room was his roommate's but they left and he never bothered to get a real house. Eren sat on Levi's bed and got under the covers.

"Are you sure she'll be ok all by herself?" Eren asked. Eren was worried after all that happened to the poor girl how was she able to sleep peacefully in a foreign house.

"She fine. Beside I'm more worried about you." He said. Levi's hand came up and held Eren's bruised cheek.

"I'm ok I promise." He told him.

Levi moved to gently kiss Eren's bruised neck.

"I need a favor." Levi mumbled against his neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"I have to work tomorrow and I need someone to watch her." He said.

"Sure I don't have class."

"Good..." Levi whispered as he kissed all over his bruised neck. His hand moved up Eren's shirt.

"Levi..." Eren started but whatever he was about to say, whether it was for him to stop or keep going, was cut off by the door creaking open. Eren and Levi turned their heads to see Mikasa standing in the door.

"Mikasa go to bed." Levi said. Mikasa shook her head.

"I want to sleep in here." Just as Levi was about to escort her back to her own room but Eren held out his arms to help Mikasa into bed.

Mikasa hugged Eren and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Tch" Eren heard Levi's annoyed sound and turn to see him laying down his back to him. Eren sigh then pulled the blanket over him and Mikasa.

* * *

Eren woke up to a rare sight. Levi was gone. It was about 10 o'clock, Levi had left around 6:30, and he hadn't woken up Eren with all his noise. Eren looked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

He figured Levi didn't want to wake her, which slightly offended Eren, as Levi didn't bother to try and be quiet when it was just them two. Eren sat up carefully trying not to wake Mikasa. However his attempts to escape her death grip were futile and he ended up waking her.

Mikasa rubbed her eye. "Eren..." She mumbled.

"Good morning." He said.

Mikasa slowly sat up and looked around the room.

"Where's my uncle?" She asked.

"He went to work a while ago, he'll be back later."

"I see..." She mumbled. Then her dark gray eyes lit up and she bounced off the bed. Eren got up to follow her.

"Mikasa?" He called to her as she dashed into her room Eren stood by her door as she picked up something off her bed. Eren glanced around the room which was about the same size as Levi. There were boxes in one corner which he assumed were some more of her things she hadn't unpacked yet. The room was white and colorless besides the purple bedspread Mikasa had.

She walked up to him with the red object clenched in her arms. She held it out to him.

Eren gently took the red scarf he had given her. Then he smiled. He knelt down and wrapped it around her.

"You can keep it." He said. "It's warm right?"

Mikasa clenched the scarf in her hands. "It is."

"You have beautiful eyes." Eren told Mikasa. "They're just like Levi's."

They were sitting on her bed playing go fish.

"Are we related?" Mikasa asked.

"No why?"

"Then how do you know Uncle Levi."

"Oh well..." Eren paused. "We met a year ago and we started dating."

Mikasa gave him a thoughtful look.

"Are you related to Auntie Isabel?" She asked.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"She's not my real Aunt, grandma and grandpa adopted her. She died when I was seven." Mikasa told him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Eren said shocked by this new information. Levi never told him he had a sister.

"I don't remember a lot about her but you kinda look like her. So I thought that, that's why you're with Levi." She said.

"Were she and Levi close?" Eren asked.

Mikasa shrugged and Eren remembered that Mikasa hadn't seen Levi since she was a baby so she wouldn't know anything about Levi's relationship with his sister.

Eren wondered if maybe it was just how Mikasa saw him or if Levi saw it too.

"You're eyes are like hers."she said but it sound muffled because she had pulled the scarf closer to her face.

* * *

When Levi got home Eren and Mikasa were watching TV. Eren lifted Mikasa off his lap and went to greet Levi.

"I should get home." He told Levi.

"I'll drive you."

"No no it's okay-" Eren started.

"It wasn't a question. Mikasa we're going for a ride come on." Levi said.

Mikasa got up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"That's not something you need to concern yourself with." Levi said.

He grabbed his keys. Mikasa held on to Eren's pants as he put on his coat. Levi handed Mikasa hers.

When they got in the car Levi had to pry Mikasa off Eren's leg to get her into the back seat.

It took about 15 minutes to get to Eren's apartment from Levi's and on the way Eren had to listen to Mikasa and him bicker about random things.

"Why are you so short?"

"Why are you?"

"Because I'm nine but you're old so why are you short?"

Levi made an annoyed sound.

Finally they stop in front of Eren's apartment building.

Eren reached over to kiss Levi on the cheek.

"Bye." Eren whispered.

"I'll call you." Levi told him.

"Is this where Eren lives?" Mikasa asked.

Eren turned his head to her and nodded.

"Can I stay with Eren." She asked.

"No." Levi said bluntly.

Eren giggled and opened the car door.

"Bye Mikasa." He said as he got out.

Mikasa waved to him as they drove off and Eren walked towards his apartment building. As soon as he closed the door his mind came back to what Mikasa had told him. _Why hadn't Levi told him about Isabel and how did she die?_ All these things Eren wondered but could never ask him.

If Levi didn't want to tell him then he wouldn't ask about her. He'd known Levi for a year. He thought he had him figured out. But now he wondered what else he didn't know.

* * *

**Another short chapter sorry**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

FLASHBACK

He had found her, much like the way Eren had found Mikasa. Alone, on the streets, and filthy. Isabel had no family she lived off the streets until she was 10 when she met Levi.

Levi was around the age of was walking home at night when he passed a group of men probably in their early 30s.

"She's kinda young huh." One man said.

"Eh but she's a cute one." Another said.

"You gonna take a go at her?" Another asked the second man.

"Yeah, I call first dibs at playing with her." The second man said.

Levi peered in to the crack of the group of men. A young girl sat in a ball in the middle of their circle.

"You can have her I'm not into that." Another man said.

"Shit there's a kid here!" One said. Levi turned to see one man looking at him and the rest turned their heads to him.

"Take him out." The second man said.

Three of the men came at Levi.

"Come here yah brat!" One said.

Levi sighed in annoyance. He brought his leg up and kicked the man in the chest making him fly back.

"If you think I'd let you old perverts put your filthy hands on me, then you've got shit for brains."

The other two men came at him and Levi sent them all flying into a brick building. They all ran but the last man who had his hands on the girls shoulder. She shook in fear and stared up at Levi who walk towards the man. The old pervert took out a knife and shakily pointed it towards Levi. Levi glared at him and slapped the knife out of his shaky hand.

Levi punched the man in the face over and over again. He dropped him when he had lost consciousness.

His gaze then turned to the shaky girl sitting on the sidewalk her back against the brick building.

She slowly stood up and looked up at him with innocent wide green eyes.

Levi walked up to her.

"You need to go home and bath brat." He told her. The girl looked down at her dirty clothes. Her green eyes flashed with anger and determination.

"I'm not a brat!" She yelled at him. Levi smirked

"And besides... I don't have a home to go to. " She said.

Levi's remained expressionless. He figured as much.

Levi grabbed her hand. The girl looked down at it with wide eyes.

"I will take you to one then." He said.

* * *

Levi's parents took Isabel in with open arms. Levi's older brother had recently moved out so Isabel took his room however she rarely slept in it-

"Levi?" Isabel said as she slowly entered his bedroom. Levi squinted at the light flooding into his room.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"No."

Isabel pouted and crawled into bed with him anyway.

"Get out..." He mumbled.

"No!" She said stubbornly.

She hugged Levi to her and squeezed him from behind.

Levi let out a groan and rolled over to face her.

He hugged her closer to him.

"There happy?" He said.

Isabel giggled and tighten her grip on him. "Yes."

Almost every night was like this

* * *

"Levi? Why did you save me that day?" Isabel asked him one day. Levi didn't have an answer for her. What was he suppose to tell her. That he had been in her situation before? He had.

However he didn't have some one to come and save him. There was no one. However he did have a home to go to when it was over. Isabel didn't. And even if Levi stopped it in time.

The damage it did wasn't erased. He saw the way she flinched when an older man passed her. The only one she let touch her was Levi. He wasn't sure if she noticed or if any one else did, but he did.

Levi looked to Isabel, who was waiting for his answer.

"Because I wanted to." He said.

Isabel pouted. "That's not a good enough answer."

* * *

Two years after Levi's parents adopted Isabel they died I a car crash. Levi was 19 and still going to school and working to pay for his own apartment. Isabel was only 12.

Levi's brother had offered to take Isabel, but his brother had just got married and had a kid. Also Isabel didn't want to leave Levi. At this time Isabel moved into the spare room Levi had in his apartment.

Levi had to work even harder to support Isabel. When he was working she would mostly spend her time with Mikasa at their brother's house. Mikasa grew up with Isabel by her side though she never saw Levi. Levi didn't go to his brothers house. The baby, Mikasa he didn't want to see her. This baby who had his eyes, his mothers eyes, he didn't want to see her.

One day Isabel and Levi got in a fight. Isabel was 19 and Levi was 26.

"Why won't yo come with me?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to! Is that so hard to comprehend?" He yelled.

"This is about more than just her eyes! What is it about her that you don't like?" She yelled back.

"Nothing! I need to do work." He told her. He moved into his room and sat at his desk.

"I want to know! Tell me!" She ordered him.

There was a pause, a silent, awkward, terrifying pause.

"No." He said.

Isabel left to go see Mikasa that day and she never came back. Levi went crazy calling his brother to see if she made it there. She didn't. She'd gotten into a car crash on the way there.

The truth was Levi saw something in Mikasa the day she was born, he saw it in her eyes. Something he saw in himself too. He didn't want that. He didn't want her to be like him. He though if he stayed away from her it would go away. He knew though that if he was with her it wouldn't. It would only grow. The day she lost her parents it took over. Levi knew it was too late to stop it now.

* * *

**I apologize because this chapter really really sucks. It was kind of a filler chapter. I promise the story line will get MUCH better after this. Sorry for any errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mikasa." Levi growled in a low tone. "You've been wearing that scarf for a week. It's filthy."

Mikasa clenched the scarf in her tiny hands. Levi put the laundry basket in his hands on the floor. He slowly walked up to her and held out his hand.

"I'm going to wash it, give it to me." He ordered.

Mikasa violently shook her head.

"No...Eren gave this to me." She mumbled.

"I don't give a shit. It stinks." He said.

"No." Mikasa said glaring into Levi's eye.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

"I. Said. No."

Levi's brow furrowed with anger. He reached out and grabbed the scarf ready to choke the girl with it. The scarf spun undone around her neck giving her a slight rope burn. Mikasa grabbed one end of the scarf. Levi pulled on his end of the scarf. Mikasa planted her feet on the ground and refused to let go of the scarf. Levi pulled and Mikasa socks slid on the kitchen tile.

"Mikasa let go."

"You let go."

Levi's front door opened. Mikasa and Levi immediately turned their heads to the door.

Eren walked in and set down his backpack since he came straight from school. He looked up and jumped back seeing tug-a-war fight in his boyfriends kitchen. Levi glared at Eren.

"I blame you for this." Levi said.

"Me! What did I do?" Eren defended.

"You gave her the god damn thing. Now take it away."

Eren sighed and walked over to Mikasa.

"Mikasa pleased let Levi wash your scarf." Eren said to her.

"No I like how it smells!" She yelled.

"It smells like ass, hand it over!" Levi yelled back.

"Mikasa just give him the scarf. Please?" Eren asked.

"He can pry it from my cold dead hands." She said.

Eren sighed. What was he going to do with these stubborn people.

Eren grabbed Mikasa by the stomach and lifted her up causing her to drop the scarf. Levi snatched it from her.

Mikasa glared at her uncle then squirmed out of Eren's grasp. She silently returned to her room.

Levi threw the scarf into the laundry basket. Unlike most apartments Levi had a washing machine and dryer in his. He threw the laundry in and shut the round door to the machine.

Eren came up from behind him and hugged him.

Eren leaned his head on Levi's shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem more aggravated than usual." Eren said.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him along with him to sit on the couch.

Levi put his head in his hands.

"She driving me out of my mind." He said.

Eren rubbed up and down Levi's back.

"No one said parenthood was easy."

"I'm not her dad just I'm her uncle." Levi said.

Eren laid his head on him. "I know it's hard but it'll all work out."

Eren continued to rub Levi's back. Levi's hand came up and cupped Eren's face. He leaned over and pushed Eren down on the couch. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren softly on the lips. Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. He gently moved his lips against the older man's. Levi gently moved his fingers up Erens black T-shirt. However before he could get the shirt off a not so unknown force yanked him by the hair and pulled him back.

Mikasa then climbed over the couch and landed on Eren's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Mikasa laid on Erens chest and closed her eyes.

"Mikasa your uncle and I were busy." Eren told her sitting up.

"Doing what?"

"Kissing."

"How come?"

"Because Levi gets cranky if we don't."

Levi's eyes darken and glared at the two brats sitting on his couch.

"Mikasa go to your room."

"No. If I leave you'll touch Eren again."

"That's the point." Levi uttered.

Eren laughed at Levi's bitter face.

Levi turned his glare at Eren.

"I'm going to the store. Watch her." Levi grabbed his keys and coat and shut the door behind him.

"How come he's always so angry?" Mikasa asked glaring at the front door.

"He's just frustrated." Eren told her.

"Frustrated how?" She asked.

'Sexually frustrated' Eren thought. He shrugged at her. But it was since Mikasa showed up Levi and Eren barely got a minute alone before Mikasa would pry Levi off him. Eren felt it too. There was tension building up and over the past few days he had been walking on eggshells trying to keep Levi from snapping.

* * *

When Levi returned he made them dinner and reminded Eren that he was watching her tomorrow while Levi worked. Eren spent the night again and Mikasa wormed her way into bed with them again. Eren hugged her to him while Levi glared at the two. Eventually they fell alseep.

* * *

Around 2 in the morning Eren heard shuffling and someone moving bottles. He looked to his left to see Levi gone.

He untangle Mikasa from him and slowly got out of bed. When he opened the door light flooded into the room. He quickly shut it and made his way to the bathroom where the light was coming from.

Levi stood in front of the cabinet and pushed back his hair in annoyance.

"Levi?"

He tiredly turned to his face to Eren. Eren noticed the bags under his eyes were worse than usual.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a head ache. Go back to bed." Levi muttered.

Instead of leaving Eren simply leaned on the door watching him go through the medicine cabinet.

"Shit...I forgot to get more Advil." He muttered to himself. He took the last one then threw the empty bottle in the trash can.

Eren followed him back to bedroom. Before Levi could lay down Eren whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna put her in her own bed."

Eren grabbed Mikasa and picked her up so he could take her to her own room. Once she was settled and he was sure she was asleep. Eren went back to Levi's room.

When Eren laid down Levi's arms automatically wrapped around him. Levi kissed his neck and moved to rest on top of him.

Levi moved his hands down and started to pull down Eren's boxers. Eren let out a moan but as soon as he did he gently pushed Levi's hands away.

"We can't. We'll wake her."

Levi looked at him with a strange face. Eren wasn't sure what it meant. Levi turned over and rolled off of Eren. He faced his back to him.

"Levi-" Eren started.

"Shut up. My head hurts. Go to sleep."

Eren felt bad for refusing him but Mikasa was a pretty light sleeper and Eren doubted he could stay quiet the whole time. Eren turned over to face the wall and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Please review it makes me happy. **

**I'm thinking of writing an Assassination Classroom Karma x Nagisa fanfic so...yeah. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Eren woke up alone around 8 o'clock. Levi hadn't woken him up this morning. Eren sighed. There was a note on the bedside table. He picked it up.

''I'm taking Mikasa to school pick her up at 1:45 at Wall Rose School. I'll be home before you have to leave for work. ' it read.

Eren rolled over in bed and started to drift back into unconsciousness.

When he finally decided to get out of bed (around 1 o'clock) he made himself a bowl of cereal because for him this was breakfast. Then he left to Mikasa's school. He walked slowly down the street. The school was only a few blocks away. When Eren approached the school he saw Mikasa sitting on the stairs to the entrance.

There were a few kid sitting near there playing concentration. Mikasa was sitting on the top stairs watching the sidewalk. As soon as she saw him she sprung up and jumped down the stairs. She was about to run towards him when a women in a long skirt put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Eren walked up to them.

"Hi."The women greeted. She looked him up and down. "Are you Mikasa's uncle?" She asked looking at him unsure.

Eren was not mentally prepared to tell a third grade teacher that her almost 30 year old uncle's 18 year old lover had come to pick her up. I mean this lady probably thought he was like 12.

"Um no I-" Eren was cut off by Mikasa grabbing his hand.

"Eren is my brother." She said.

Eren's eyes widen slightly. The teacher smiled at them. "Oh I see, I knew you were to young to be her uncle." She said.

She grabbed Eren's other hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

Eren frowned and nodded. The women let go and walked to stop some kids from throwing rocks. He silently thanked Mikasa. He squeezed her hand and pulled her along back to Levi's apartment.

Once they were back Eren and Mikasa sat in the kitchen while he helped her with her homework.

Eren checked the clock every once in a while to keep track of how long until Levi would get home. Eren had to work at 3:00 and Levi was suppose to be home early today at 2:30. At around 2:40 Eren started to text him. At around 2:50 he tried calling him. At 3:00 he called Armin.

"Eren?"

"Armin I need a huge favor." He said.

"What?"

"Levi's late and he won't answer my calls. I need you to come and watch his niece so I can go to work."

"Right now?"

"Just until Levi gets home in a little while."

Armin sighed from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

After Eren hung up he called the diner to tell them he'd be late.

When Armin showed up Eren got ready to leave.

"Eren, what do I do with her?" Armin asked staring at the girl watching TV.

"Just talk to her. She's kind of shy at first but she's a cute kid. I really gotta go, sorry." He gathered up his bag and his keys.

"Wait Eren-"

"Good luck!" He yelled as he rushed out the door.

"That sounded ominous." Armin mumbled.

* * *

"Eren. Eren!"

Eren dropped the plate he was washing then scattered through the sink to make sure it didn't break.

"Eren, are you alright." Marco asked. "You keep spacing out." He said.

"I'm fine I just have some stuff on my mind." He was worried. Worried if Levi had gotten home okay, worried about Mikasa, and he was worried that Armin might be scared out of his mind right now. He sighed and continued to wash the plates.

Eren rushed through work. Connie wasn't there so Eren had to work through his break. He wasn't able to call Armin and ask him if Mikasa was ok or when Levi got home.

When Eren got off he decided to stop at Levi's to see if he made it home safe.

The bus ride to Levi's was exhaust. All day Eren was worrying about Levi and all he wanted was to cuddle up with him and sleep. Eren clenched his jacket closer to him as he made his way into the apartment building.

He used his spare key to get in. When he opened the door he heard the soft mumble of the TV. He smiled softly to himself.

"Levi?" He called turning the corner, but instead of black sleek hair sticking up from the couch he was met with puffy blonde hair.

"Armin, you're still here?" Eren said shocked.

"Eren, Levi didn't come back." Armin told him.

Eren paused and a million scenarios of Levi being injured, kidnapped, and killed flash through his mind.

"Is Mikasa asleep?" He asked.

Armin nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. Eren was immediately filled with guilt. Unlike Eren, Armin had class tomorrow and was probably planing on studying when he called him.

"I'm sorry about this Armin. You go home I'm gonna stay here with Mikasa."

"Are you gonna be okay here by yourself." Armin asked.

Eren clenched his hand into a fist. "Mm yeah I'm just gonna stay the night. Hopefully Levi will be back soon."

" I can stay here with you if you want." Armin said but Eren shook his head.

"No you have class tomorrow go home and sleep." He said.

When Armin left Eren collapsed on the large bed. It was cold and lonely compared to when Levi was with him.

Eren pulled the blankets over him. Then the door crept open. Eren shot up to see if it was Levi. Instead there stood Mikasa clenching her own blanket to her smiled softly at her and patted a spot on the bed. She ran and climbed into bed with him.

Eren hugged her to him drifting to sleep.

* * *

Eren was woken by the sound of the door slamming. He was almost scared to get up and see what that was. His hand reached behind him to touch Levi but he was only met with empty sheets. Mikasa had strayed to the edge of the bed last night so Eren was able to get up without waking her.

Eren walked to the kitchen to find Levi sitting at the counter with his head down.

He lifted his head up at the sound of Eren's foot step.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Eren felt anger boil up in his blood.

"Oh nothing...just taking care of the nine year old girl you left all by herself last night!" He screamed.

Levi pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Shut up. Quit yelling." He got up from the counter and made his way to the bathroom.

As soon as Levi passed Eren the heavy sent of alcohol and smoke hit his nostrils like a smack in the face. The grumpy way he was acting...

"Are you hungover?" Eren asked. Levi ignored him rummaging through the bathroom cabinet.

"We still have no fucking Advil!" Levi said. The angry way he slammed the cabinet made Eren flinch.

"Levi..."

Levi glared at him before making his way back to the kitchen. He began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"You can go home now. You don't have to stay here 24/7 just because she clings to you."

Eren felt the anger boil over.

"Do you even know what I went through last night! We're the hell were you!"

Levi pressed his hand to his head again.

"Stop yelling." Levi demanded.

"I had to get Armin to watch Mikasa until 11 because you didn't come home! Do you know how worried I was! I spent all day and night wondering if you were hurt or DEAD!" Eren yelled he felt angry tears build up in his eyes and spill over. He made no attempt to stop them.

Levi remained silent, glaring at the floor.

Eren pinned him up against the fridge.

"Look at me! Say something!"

Levi kept his head down silently.

Eren's head dropped down staring at the floor through blurry eyes.

"How could you do this to her. What if I wasn't here! You'd just leave her all by herself!"

Anger sparked in Levi's eyes. He grabbed Eren's wrists and turn him now pushing Eren's wrists against the fridge.

"Go home Eren!"

"No I'm not leaving you here alone with her!"

Levi glared at him. Eren's face seemed to relax but Levi new he was just trying to seem calm under his glare.

"You think I'm going to hurt her?" Levi growled.

Eren's eyes drifted down.

"No."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!"

"That's not what I meant!"Eren yelled.

"Yes it is! Do you think I can't take care of her!" He yelled.

"Maybe if you were here-" Eren started to yell.

"Why should it matter if I'm here or not if that girl likes you better!" Levi yelled at him.

Eren stared at Levi and knew he would regret these next words yet he said them anyway.

"Are you...jealous?" He asked.

Levi's eyes widened and his grip on Eren tighten. Levi spat his next words.

"You little shit-" Levi stopped. All anger gone. As he realized what he just said. He stared at Eren's face. His eyes were shut tight, stoping the tears from flowing, his jaw clenched preparing for the hit that wouldn't come.

Levi felt a tug at his shirt. Mikasa glared at him.

"Stop it you're making Eren cry." She said.

Levi's grip on Eren loosened.

"Eren I-"

Eren pushed Levi away from him running to the door.

"Eren wait!" Levi yelled. The sound of the door slamming left a hollow feeling in Levi's stomach and he sank down to the floor holding his head in his hands.

"God dammit." He mumbled.

* * *

**I finally wrote a longer chapter! The next three chapters will all be flashbacks. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Flashback 1_

The day Levi met Eren wasn't exactly a good day.

Before Levi and Eren knew each other Eren was dating a boy named Jean. To say the least there relationship wasn't normal. Eren noticed this right away. Jean never held his hand or kissed him in public. Eren thought it was because he wasn't comfortable doing that yet or at all. So he never pushed him. This wasn't the only thing though.

The day Eren and Levi met Eren's school was on a field trip at a building called Survey Corp.

The field trip was to help high school seniors find internships. They would also be visiting various other businesses.

Which is why Eren didn't care to pay attention to this one. However Jean was viciously trying to listen to ever word Hanji, the women giving the the tour, was saying. He got more frustrated with every word the energetic women said. Jean leaned down towards Eren.

"I'm stressed out. I'm coming to your place tonight." He whispered in his ear.

"You can't my parents aren't working they'll be there." He told him.

Jean glared down at him before turning his gaze back in front of him. Eren could feel the tension growing as Jean started to walk slower and slow drifting away from the group.

Once the group was a bit ahead of them, Jean grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him down an empty hallway. Jean slammed Eren against the wall. He grunted when he felt the back of his head hit the wall forming a bump. Jean grabbed his wrist pinning him to the wall.

"Did I fucking stutter? I'm coming to your place tonight." He growled.

"But my parents-" Eren stared.

"Will get to hear me make you scream tonight." Jean whispered in his ear menacingly. He slapped Eren across the face and Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't do anything too bad. Not while they were in public. Jean look over the corner.

"Great now you made us lose the group. You little shit!" He growled at him. Eren felt the familiar feeling of fear rise in his chest and make his heart pound faster. Jean punched him across the face.

* * *

At this moment Levi walked down the hall way with a pile of paper in his hand he was going to give to Hanji. He speed walked down the hall so he could catch up with her tour group.

He saw two boys, who looked about 18 at the end of the hallway so he figured he was getting close. However he stop in his track when the taller boy punched the shorter one across the face.

Then he saw him. Really saw him. The shorter boys eyes lit up in anger. The determined green eyes he knew so well and he felt his heart drop to his stomach._ Isabel's eyes_. They were the eyes of someone who was fighting the pain.

Levi watched and waited for the green eyed boy to punch the tall boy, but he didn't. He stood there as the other boy hit him again, over and over again. He didn't even struggle. His right hand stayed in the tall boys grasp and his free hand clenched onto his pants at his side. When Levi saw angry tears build up in those beautiful eyes he'd had enough.

"Oi, you two!"

Both boys turned to him.

"Don't fight in here you'll get blood on the floor!" He yelled at them.

The taller boy dropped his hands from the green eyed boy.

"I'm so sorry sir." His hand grabbed the other boys wrist. "Come on Eren." He said pulling him along.

"Stop!" Levi yelled at them. They both froze.

"You, with the jacked up face." He yelled pointing at Eren. "You come with me. Horse face you can go."

Jean glared at the short man, but reluctantly let go of Eren's wrist and rounded the corner to get back to the tour group.

Eren ran to catch up with the short man. He nervously rubbed his sore wrist as he follow Levi down the long corridor.

"Petra!" He called to a girl with a cup of coffee in the hallway. "Bring an ice pack to my office." He said.

He turned his head back at the beaten boy.

"Bring two." He told her.

The girl nodded.

Levi open the door and ushered Eren in to sit at a chair in front of his desk.

As Levi walked in Petra tapped his shoulder and handed him the ice packs. Then shut the door behind her. Levi stood next to the boy's chair and handed him the ice pack.

"How do you feel?" He asked the boy. He'd finally gotten a good look at the kids face. Even though it was red and bruised Levi could still see little similarities to Isabel. He vaguely wondered if he could be related to her, but later dismissed it.

"I'm fine." Eren said. He pressed the ice pack to the forming bruise on his cheek.

"You don't look fine." Levi leaned back against his desk.

"I am." Eren said.

"No you're not. Your eyes said you wanted to fight. So why didn't you?" He asked.

"I had the situation under control." He said staring down.

"If by under control you mean taking a hit I'd say you did a fine job." Levi said in a sarcastic tone.

Eren frowned and pressed the second ice pack to the back of his head.

Levi straighten up. "Did he hit your head?" He asked.

"I banged it on the wall." Eren said.

Levi walked behind him and pushed the ice pack from his head.

Eren flinched at his touch.

"Don't move. I won't hurt you."

Eren felt something bubble in his chest as Levi parted his thick brown hair. At first he though it was fear, but it was different than how he felt before Jean hit him. It was less nerve racking and it made his heart feel like someone was squeezing it. Eren fought to keep breathing as the man's long fingers touched his head.

"There's a small bump but you should be fine." He said.

"Yeah." Eren mumble feeling the blood flow to his face. If he wasn't all beat up Levi would have noticed.

"You shouldn't let anyone hit you like that." Levi said.

Eren frowned and stood.

"I should get back to my group." He said.

Eren turned clenching one ice pack in his hand and the other still press against his cheek.

"Thank you for the ice packs." He said walking out of Levi's office.

* * *

**This is the first of three flashback chapters. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of this chapter I REALLY need some feedback. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Flashback 2_

Levi walked into the Cafeteria to grab himself a coffee. The students from before all sat at tables eating lunch. Levi's eyes fell on a specific green eyed boy staring down at his food. The ice pack pressed to the back of his head was dripping, wetting his hair. Levi was surprised to see that sitting next to him was the very boy who had kicked his ass earlier.

A blond boy on his other side stared at him with a worried frown.

Jean grabbed the ice pack, prying it from Eren's hand, then tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Stop faking." He ordered.

Armin put a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Eren, what happened?" He asked. His small hand timidly came up to touch the bump on Eren's head. He flinched away from Armin's touch.

"I-I'm fine, I just bumped into someone, then fell, and banged my head on the floor."

Armin's hand retreated to his side. He had his suspicions, but he just didn't understand. Why would he do this and why would he lie for him? Armin bite his bottom lip holding back a frown and potential tears. "Okay." He offered his friend a small smile, but Eren still saw the worry behind it.

Jean's eyes glared down at the blond boy. He grabbed Eren's wrist and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on let's go to the bathroom and I'll look at the bump." Jean said in a voice that almost sounded caring. Unless you knew better. Which Levi did.

As soon as Jean pulled Eren out of the cafeteria Levi followed behind them.

He walked along the side of the corridor until he heard their voices from around the corner.

"Are you fucking him?" Levi's eyes widened at the harsh words. That's one of the last things he expected to hear.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking play dumb!Are you fucking that little prick?"

"Armin? No! He's my best friend and... I'd never cheat on you..." Levi heard his voice turn into a mumble. 'So that's how it is'

This guy who 20 minutes ago was kicking his ass. Was his boyfriend?

"Don't lie to me you little shit-" an annoying ringtone interrupted his shouts.

"Shit! I gotta take this. Don't move from that spot." Jean warned him.

Levi peered his head around the corner to see Jean turning down the next hallway to answer his phone.

Eren stood there waiting with his back to Levi.

Levi leaned against the corner that merged the two hallways.

"I doubt you're a masochist, but that's the only reason I can think of, of why you let him do that to you."

Eren let out a shaky breath and turned to the older man.

"He's not always like that..." Eren mumbled. Levi lifted an eyebrow at him. "He's just stressed... He can be very sweet."

"Yeah, I can tell by that sweet pet name he has for you. Little shit." Eren flinched at the words.

"You shouldn't be with him when he hurts you like that. You should tell someone." Eren moved his eyes to the floor, not being able to stand his cold judgmental stare. His bangs fell in his face.

"I can't...not be with him." Eren said.

Levi stared at the skinny frail boy in front of him and his mind took him back again to Isabel. He pushed it away this time because unlike Isabel this boy didn't seem to want to be saved.

"It's a shame, a pretty boy face like yours, to be covered in bruises." It was shame for eyes so beautiful to be filled with tears.

Levi was fully prepared to walk away and report this to the cops later but a broken sob stopped him in his path.

"If I leave him...he'll get angry." Levi turned and watched the boy sob and bite the side of his thumb to keep quiet.

"If you don't leave him, you'll never be happy."

Levi gently wiped the tears from Eren's cheek.

"Oi what are you doing?"

Eren's tears stopped and he turned to see an angry Jean running down the hallway. He grabbed Erens wrist and pulled him away from Levi.

"What do you think you're doing touching him?" Jean spat.

Levi glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jean growled at Levi and squeezed Eren's wrist. Eren gave a small whine of pain but made no move to struggle against him.

"You're hurting him." Levi stated.

"He's mine I can do whatever the hell I want with him!"

"Jean..." Eren mumbled.

"Shut up you little shit!"

"I don't want to be with you anymore..."

Jeans eyes widened for a split second before they went back to glaring at Levi.

"What did you say to him you old fart!" Jean's hand dropped Eren's wrist in favor of punching Levi in the face.

Levi caught his arm before he could and twist his wrist.

Jean groaned then glared at the man.

"My fathers a cop and I could have you thrown in jail for assaulting me."

Levi grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

He stood above the boy lying on the floor.

"I'm the Vice President of this company. You could through me in jail everyday for a year and I'd still shit out enough money to bail myself out then go get some ice cream every time."

* * *

Levi called the cops who arrested Jean. They kept Eren in one of the buildings offices for an hour questioning him.

When he was done he sat on a chair in the hallway and reached for his phone to call his mom.

"Are you okay?" Eren's head shot up to see Levi standing there.

"Mm" Eren hummed.

"Did your tour group leave?" Levi asked him as he sat in a chair next to him.

Eren nodded. "They left a while ago. So I was gonna call my mom to come get me...but she's working and I don't know if she'll answer."

Eren watch his phone waiting for his mom to text him back. Levi placed his hand over the screen.

"I can drive you home. If you want." Levi spoke the word without even thinking it over once.

Eren bowed his head. "Its a long drive..." He half-halfheartedly protested. Levi stood up and walked in front of him.

"It's fine. I like long drives." Eren looked up at Levi's calm face and felt the same bubbles rise in his chest again.

* * *

The ride was silent except for the sound of Levi's GPS and the soft playing radio in the background.

"You have reached your destination on right." It's computer girl voice said.

Levi put his car in park and looked to Eren.

"This is it right?" He asked.

Eren nodded and a blush spread over his already red cheeks.

"Um.. Thank you."

"No problem it won't be that long a drive back to my house." Levi lied. In truth his house was about 40 minutes away from here, without traffic, but he wouldn't want Eren to know he just spent an extra two hours to get him home.

"No not for the ride. Well...for everything you did today for me. Thank you."

Levi reached into his pocket and took out a card.

"Here."

Eren timidly took it from his hand.

"If you ever need anything call me."

Eren stared at the card.

"Um thank you but... Why?"

Levi turned and faced Eren. Tears formed in his vibrant teal eyes.

"Why have you been so nice to me...and even after all you've done... you still offer more. Why?"

Levi slowly placed his hand on his head. He lightly brushed his hand down his soft brown hair, carefully avoiding his bump.

Levi stretched up and placed a light kiss on Eren's forehead.

"Because I like you, brat."

* * *

**Flashback chapter number 2.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I hate reading my own writing.**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Flashback 3_

From this point on Levi and Eren began seeing each other. They would meet each other half way in a middle town to go on dates.

Though they never did much, but text since they were so far away from each other. Eren still treasured the short days he spent with Levi.

However he was confused at times. When Levi would go to kiss him but end up kissing him on the forehead instead. Or when they actually were kissing and Levi would pull away before it got too deep. _Why? Why was he holding back?_

He figured it was because he was underage. Being around Levi sometimes made him feel like a child and at moments Eren wondered if they were even in a relationship or if Levi was just baby sitting him.

So he waited. He had decided to wait until he was 18 to make the first move. On this particular day Eren and Levi went out to dinner and afterwards began making out in Levi's car. Eren decided that this was his chance this was the moment.

He pulled Levi into the back with him and Levi allowed Eren to pull him on top of him. Eren pulled at Levi's raven black hair.

He pulled him closer to him deepening the kiss. Usually around this time when things got intense was when Levi pulled away. However the fact that he was making no move to this time encouraged Eren to keep going.

He started off slow sliding his hand up the bottom of Levi's shirt. As soon as Eren's cold hand touched Levi's toned chest Levi pulled his had out of his shirt and gently squeezed it pressing it against his chest.

Eren, disappointed Levi had stopped his exploring, decided to take a different approach by running his hand down Levi's back. Eren smiled into their kiss when he felt him shiver under his touch.

This time Levi deepened the kiss, he squeezed Eren's hand against his chest and his other hand came up to touch his cheek.

Eren felt like electricity struck through his veins and his free hand reached out to Levi's pants. He would have unzipped them if Levi wasn't holding his right hand captive. So he was stuck desperately pulling at Levi's pants trying to get them off.

"Eren." Levi's lips left his for a second but Eren was quick to push his back against Levi's.

He pushed Levi's lower half closer to him and was about to sneak his hand into Levi's pants when Levi grabbed it.

He pulled away again. "Eren stop it" he mumbled.

"I don't want to..." He tried to pull Levi back to their kiss but then Levi hands grabbed both his hands and pressed them to his chest.

"Stop. We're not doing this."

"Huh?" Eren mumbled a bit hazy from their make-out session.

"We're not doing this here." Levi said.

"Why?" Eren asked looking up at Levi as he released his hands.

"You're not ready for that."

Eren felt his heart deflate and looked up at Levi who had turned his head away from Erens face.

"That's not a good enough reason. Tell me why." Eren demanded. Levi glared at him.

"We'll for one it will make a mess in my car." Levi answered causing a slight blush to spread on Eren's cheeks.

" And I don't have condoms or lube with me." Levi answered bitterly.

Eren knew what condoms were from Sex Ed classes and he remembered the word lube coming up but he didn't know what it was. Without another thought on the subject he asked.

"What's lube?"

Levi gave Eren a strange look and Eren felt a blush rise to his cheeks for not knowing what it was.

"Eren... Are you a virgin?" Levi asked. If Levi couldn't see the blush before he definitely could now.

"No! I told you me and Jean had-" Levi's finger pressed against Eren's lips.

"And he never used lube?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head.

Levi moved his hand back to his side and clenched it into a fist. _That fucking masochist!_

"Damn it brat, didn't it hurt!" He yelled at Eren. _Why? Why did he shake his head like that, like it was normal?_

"Yes..." Eren answered him. Levi stared at Eren with a horrified expression and Eren looked at Levi like he was confused as to why Levi didn't know sex hurt.

Levi turned his head from Eren.

"We can't do this." Levi said simply.

Eren felt tears of rejection build in his eyes and he sat up to keep them at bay.

"I want to go home." He said. Levi turned his face back to him.

"Take me home." Eren ordered. He bowed his head refusing to look at Levi.

"Fine." Levi muttered. He climbed off Eren's lap and back into the driver's seat. Eren moved back to the passenger side and laid his flushed face against the cool window.

* * *

When Levi drove up to Eren's house, Eren opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" Levi said grabbing his hand.

"Sit down we need to talk." He said.

Eren was prepared to pull away and run to his house so he could cry under the blankets, but the look on Levi's face was so serious and caring that, without thinking, Eren shut the door.

He stared at his feet. His sneakers were worn out and old but he was all for looking at them rather than Levi.

"Eren look at me." He didn't. Levi reached out to brush Eren's bangs out of his face. He flinched at his touch. He still wasn't used to some of Levi's tender touches.

"Eren you know I'd never hurt you, now look at me."

Eren's heart filled with guilt from making Levi think he was afraid of him. So he reluctantly turned his head towards Levi.

Levi looked at him with hard eyes.

"Why would you want to have sex if you thought it would hurt."

Eren's face flushed and his eyes turned away from Levi's.

Levi gently turned Eren's head back towards him.

"I just...wanted to make you happy... I thought the only reason we didn't was because I was underage, but you still act like I am." Eren's tears spilled over falling down his cheeks. He violently wiped them away with his sleeve.

Levi placed both his hands on the stirring wheel and turned his head away from Eren.

"This is partially my fault." He said.

"I just wanted to protect you...but somewhere along the line I started treating you more like a kid than a lover."

Eren shivered at the word lover.

"You shouldn't have to feel like you _need_ to please me. For that I apologize."

"But..." Levi continued. "I won't apologize for how I see you or how I feel. Our age gap is too big for me not to see you as a kid."

Levi turned his head back to Eren. He leaned over and hugged Eren's sobbing body towards him. He moved to whisper in his ear.

"So when you're ready and you want to. I'll treat you like an adult"

* * *

**I feel like I haven't updated in so long. **

**So this is the last flashback chapter. I don't remember if I explained this before, but these chapters represented 3 days in the present. I'll explain it in the next chapter since no one probably reads these. However if you are reading this: Hello!**

**Review or Favorite or Follow. _I don't care just show me you love me! *cries*_**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**_Previously (About...um...4 chapters ago)_**

_"Are you...jealous?" He asked._

_Levi's eyes widened and his grip on Eren tighten. Levi spat his next words._

_"You little shit-" Levi stopped. All anger gone. As he realized what he just said. He stared at Eren's face. His eyes were shut tight, stopping the tears from flowing, his jaw clenched preparing for the hit that wouldn't come._

_Levi felt a tug at his shirt. Mikasa glared at him._

_"Stop it you're making Eren cry." She said._

_Levi's grip on Eren loosened._

_"Eren I-"_

_Eren pushed Levi away from him running to the door._

_"Eren wait!" Levi yelled. The sound of the door slamming left a hollow feeling in Levi's stomach and he sank down to the floor holding his head in his hands._

_"God dammit." He mumbled._

* * *

Three days. Three days that Levi spent alone in his room only getting up to pick Mikasa up from school. He had to call out of work so he could watch Mikasa. Even if he didn't have to watch her he couldn't bring himself to leave his room to go to work.

He was tired, and he was high enough in his company to take as many days off as he need until he could recover from the fight he had with Eren.

Mikasa was just as much a wreck. She was more or less pissed.

Angry at Levi for making Eren leave, angry at Eren for leaving, and she missed him just as much as Levi did. However she felt the tension Levi was giving off, the anger and regret.

So she gave him his space, making her own diner since he would only leave his room to pick her up from school. She was thankful that Eren filled Levi's freezer with chicken nuggets and bagel bites, you know things that she could actually make, so that she wouldn't go to bed hungry.

On the third night since the fight Levi came out of his room around six o'clock to find Mikasa asleep in front of the TV. He kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder. When she squinted her tired eyes at him he muttered the first words he'd said to her in days.

"What do you want for dinner?"

* * *

They ate in painful silence. Mikasa watch him twirl his spaghetti with his fork but not actually eating it. For the first time she wonder if he had eaten at all during those three days of solitude.

Barely half finished with her spaghetti Mikasa desided she wasn't hungry anymore and she put her fork down. Levi lifted his eyes to her as she pushed her plate away from her.

"You know...if you didn't yell at him you won't be so sad." She said. Levi remained silent as the little girl in front of him pulled her knees up to her chest. "Eren is probably sad too." She mumbled.

Levi's stare burned into Mikasa but unlike most people she wasn't afraid of him.

"I don't like him better than you." She said. "I love you both just in different ways."

He watched her for a few more seconds to see if she was done. Levi put down his fork and got up from his chair.

"Put some shoes on. We're going on a drive."

* * *

Levi stopped in front of the apartment building and put the car in park. He turned to Mikasa in the back seat.

"I'll only be a second, wait here. If any one tries to get in the car honk the horn ten times."

She nodded and Levi got out of the car to walk to Eren's apartment.

Once at the door Levi knocked a few times and waited for someone to answer. It was Thursday, Eren had class this morning so he probably didn't have work. However Levi was disappointed when the blonde coconut open the door instead.

"Levi..." Armin mumbled and by his tone Levi could only assume that Eren had told him every detail of their fight. He sighed.

"Is he here?" He asked.

"No he's working."

"He had class this morning he doesn't have work today where is he?"

"No he really is working! He's been taken extra hours for the past few days." Armin said. Before Levi was about to accuse him of hiding Eren, Armin's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. He glanced at the caller ID.

"It's him." He told Levi before he picked it up.

"Hello...what...wait Sasha slow down I can't understand a word you're saying. He what? Is he ok?"

Levi listened closely trying to hear the girl on the phone. Why was she on Eren's phone?

"I can't I don't have a car..." Armin lifted his eyes at Levi and something flashed in his eyes.

"Actually. I'll send someone to get him." He said. Levi raised an eyebrow as Armin hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Armin rubbed the back of his neck. "Eren collapsed at work. He's been exhausting himself lately and barely eating. I know I should have asked but could you get-" Levi was already running back to his car not bothering to answer him.

He slammed the car door shut and started driving to the cafe.

"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked.

"To get Eren."

* * *

When Levi parked in front of the cafe he gave Mikasa the same speech as before then went inside. There weren't many people in there so Levi just walked right up to the freckled cashier.

"I'm looking for Eren." He said.

"Oh are you the one Armin sent." He asked. Levi nodded and the boy motioned him to follow him to the back room.

It was a small room with a coffee maker, a table in the corner, and a red sofa against the wall with a coffee table in front of it.

On that blood red sofa laid Eren, passed out and his cheeks flushed a similar color to the sofa.

"Eren." Levi said to himself before rushing to his side to touch his forehead. He felt his own then Eren's again to confirm he had a fever.

"He's been asleep for a few minutes." Marco said. "I think he's okay, just exhausted."

Levi sighed and brushed Eren's hair back. Someone lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned to see a brunet with a pony tail hand him Eren's cell phone. He assumed this was the Sasha who called Armin.

Levi pocketed his phone then brought Eren into his arms.

"Do you need some help?"Marco asked him. Levi shook his head and kept walking to exit the room. Before he made it out the door Marco asked him something.

"Um Are you Eren's new boyfriend?"

Levi cringed at the word boyfriend, not exactly a term Eren and Levi used to describe their relationship. Plus after their fight 3 days ago could he still call him his boyfriend?

Levi simple nodded to answer his question deciding to deal with their relationship problems later.

Marco smiled at him. "Take good care of him ok?"

Levi looked back at Eren sleeping in his arms. "Yeah" he mumbled.

He brought Eren to the car which cause Mikasa to freak out which caused Levi to tell her to shut up and let Eren sleep. When they returned home Levi carried Eren into bed.

He viciously rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for something, anything. After a few minutes he gave up and walked back into the bedroom where Mikasa was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Eren.

"I'm going to the store stay with Eren until I get back."

* * *

**So this story will probably come to an end in about 2 or 3 chapters. Just letting you know.**

**sorry for any mistakes.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Eren woke up the first thing he saw was Mikasa leaning over him.

"Mikasa...what happened?"

"You fell asleep and Uncle Levi drove you home."

Eren lifted his hand to his throbbing head.

"Where's Levi?" He mumbled.

"He went to the store." Mikasa told him.

"He left you here alone!" Eren practically yelled.

"No you're here."

Eren sighed. "That's not..."

Mikasa placed the back of her small hand on Eren's flushed cheek.

"You should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine." Eren began to get up, but Mikasa shoved him back down.

"Go to sleep." Eren sighed and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't be near me you'll get sick too."

"Uncle told me to watch you." She said as she laid next to him. Eren's heart squeezed at that and he turned on his side.

"Fine I'm going to sleep." Mikasa leaned in closer to cuddle his back.

* * *

By the time Levi got back Mikasa and Eren were both fast asleep. Levi dropped the Advil and other things on the bedside table.

Eren's soft eyelashes fluttered in his sleep. Levi bent down next to him and brushed Eren's hair out of his face.

_How am I going to fix this?_ He thought.

He peered over Eren to see Mikasa with her face buried in Eren's deep green shirt. Her tiny fist clenched the fabric in her hand. Levi reached over Eren to grab her. Lucky for him her fists unraveled as he pulled her away from him. He leaned her on his shoulder as he exited the room.

Eren peeked his eyes opened and watched Levi's back as he tried to open the door with his left hand and balance Mikasa in his right. Mikasa snuggled her face into Levi's shoulder. Eren closed his eyes and heard Levi softly shut the door.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. _Why am I just laying here? __Why did I pretend to be asleep? __Why... did he bring me here?_

Eren covered his face with the blanket. He sighed. His head hurt. He looked over at the bag Levi left on the table. Through the plastic he saw the deep blue logo of an Advil bottle.

Levi had been complaining for weeks that there was no more Advil. Eren wondered when he would get motivated enough to go get some.

His heart clenched. He turned around to look away from it.

He stuffed his hot face in the cool white pillow and breathed in the sweet smell of Levi's shampoo. It smelled like mint and the smell made Eren feel vomit rise up his throat. He turn on his back. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared at the ceiling.

Eren was struck with a new problem. He had to pee. Desperately. However he wasn't about to walk out there and face Levi. Which made him even more unnerved. Here was in his house sick, nauseous, and filled with pee. He couldn't pretend to sleep forever. But he could still try. Eren rolled over to the other side of the bed.

The room was quiet except for the soft sound of Levi's foot steps on the hardwood floor. The dull sound of the doorknob turning cause a chill to run up his spine.

Levi walked over and sat on the bed next to Eren. He placed his hand on Eren's back. His long bony fingers ran up and down Eren's warm back. He slipped his hand underneath Eren's deep green shirt. Levi's hand was like ice against Eren's hot back. He shivered under his touch.

He tried to keep himself relaxed but the tension in his muscles was obvious to himself. If Levi noticed he did say anything or ask if he was awake. Levi slowly ran his hand over Eren's soft skin trying to cool the feverish heat that radiated off of him.

Now Eren couldn't help but relax under Levi's soft touch. His cool hand against his back soothed him to sleep.

That night Eren tossed and turned. Coughing, sweating, heavy breathing. Honestly it was one of the worst nights ever. But Levi stayed with him. Levi who already suffer from insomnia stayed up all night watching Eren, rubbing his back, and kissing his forehead.

By morning Eren's fever had gone down.

Eren's eyes slowly open as he tried to take in his surroundings. Where was he again? What's that's noise? Who's holding him? All these questions were answer at once as Eren fully awakened.

Levi's piercing gray blue eyes stared at Eren and he knew there was no pretending to be asleep any more. If anything was to be resolved he had to face Levi.

"Hi." Eren whispered.

"Hey." Levi said as he reached his hand up to touch Eren's forehead.

"Your fever's gone."

Eren nodded as Levi's hand slowly moved down to rest on his cheek. He gently cupped Eren's face.

"We gotta talk." Levi told him.

"I know." Eren sighed.

Levi stood up and Eren followed after him to the kitchen.

Mikasa peered from the corner as Eren and Levi talked. Eren sat on a stool and Levi stood on the other side of the counter. Levi held Eren's hand in his. Eren stared down at his lap. Levi watched him fidget under his gaze. He squeezed his hand.

"Eren do you want to break up with me?"

His eyes widened but didn't meet Levi's.

"If you want to then tell me."

Eren stayed silent.

"It's okay Eren, to break up with me. I would never force you to stay with me."

Silence.

Levi didn't want to break up with Eren. And he definitely didn't want Eren to break up with him. However he didn't want Eren to feel trapped in another relationship where he felt afraid or uncomfotable. No matter how much he needed Eren, more than anything he wanted Eren to be happy.

"Eren all I want is for you to make your own choice. Whatever it is, choose the one you'll regret the least."

Eren finally looked up at Levi. He waited for Eren to say he wanted to break up he was okay with that. He just wanted Eren to be happy, but it didn't seem like Eren was confident enough to make up his own mind.

Levi released Eren's hand and walked around the counter. Eren spun his chair to face Levi as he stood in front of him.

"I know I scared you. Maybe it's best if we...take a break. It'll give you time to think." He said.

Tears prickled Eren's eyes and Levi waited for him to nodded his head obediently. However it seemed Levi couldn't predict Eren's moves as well as he thought.

Eren tackled Levi, throwing him off balance, and pressed his face into his cream colored shirt.

"I've had 3 days to think about it!And all I realized was that I hate this!"

Levi placed his hand on the top of Eren's head.

"I don't want to fight with you! I don't want to be afraid of you!Because I'm not afraid of you!" Eren cried into Levi's stomach.

"I don't want to be apart from you." Eren looked up at Levi and rubbed his sleeve against his face.

"I love you."

* * *

**After this there will be one prologue. ****One more chapter to go! This next one might take a little longer. **

**Please review!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

4 years later

Eren parked his car in the nearby lot. He grabbed his keys and locked his car. The climb to the fourth floor was tiring but lately Eren has been trying to avoid the elevator because its on the fritz.

Eren grabbed the spare keys Levi gave him out of his pocket as he approached the apartment. When he opened the door Mikasa turned her head to see him. She sat on a stool at the kitchen counter working on her algebra 2 homework.

"Hey where's Levi?" He asked.

"He ran back to work for a second. He said it was an emergency." She told him.

Eren nodded and dropped his bag on the counter next to her.

Mikasa tucked a strain of her raven hair behind her ear.

"Did you get a hair cut?" He asked as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Yeah." Mikasa muttered as she played with a strain of it. Eren smiled and ran his hand through her shoulder cut black locks.

"I like it better this way."

Mikasa patted it down and muttered a thanks.

Eren patted her head. The cold metal of the ring on his left hand irritated her.

"Are you really gonna marry him?"

"Of course that's the point of being engaged."

Mikasa watch Eren as he went to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"I can't say I exactly like the idea of you marrying my uncle."

Eren turned his head around surprised by her words.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"Not what you think its just... I think you could do better."

Eren laughed at that comment.

"Well as flattering as that is, I love Levi and I'm going to marry him. " Eren said leaning against the counter.

"Well what if someone else loved you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Who?"

Mikasa looked down at her work.

"What about me...?" She asked.

Eren chuckled. "I love you too Mikasa, what about it?"

"No Eren that's not what I'm talking about."

Eren stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I love you Eren...so I don't want you to marry my uncle."

Eren stared at her a mixture of confusion and surprise on his face. He was completely flabbergasted.

"Mikasa... I'm too old for you." He said the only excuse that could come to mind.

"Hypocrite." she whispered.

Eren flinched when unexpected tears began to fall out of her eyes.

"You say that but you'll go and marry a man almost 10 years older than you!" She yelled.

Mikasa threw down her pencil and stood up so fast the stool she was sitting on fell to the ground.

She ran out of the apartment so fast Eren barely had time to register what happened.

As soon as his senses came back to him he rushed out the door after her. He ran down the stairs out into the streets. There was no sign of her.

_Dammit! Where did she go? _He thought.

Eren began running up and down the street until he final got in his car to search for her.

He went the only place he would think Mikasa would go.

When he parked his car on the side of the road he ran out into the field of grass toward a bench near a playground. This had been where he met Mikasa. Sure enough there she was sitting alone on the bench. The exact bench he had held her on over 4 years ago after she had lost everything.

After that Eren had become her everything. She wanted to return the favor. She wanted to always be with him. She wanted to protect him.

However he didn't feel the same about her.

"Mikasa..." Eren said slowly as he approached her from behind.

"Go away. I want to be alone." She said.

"Mikasa... We need to talk." He said.

"I think you've said enough." She said.

"No, you're going to listen to me." He said.

"What's the point?" Mikasa slumped in her seat. "You've made it pretty clear."

"No I haven't." Eren sat next to her on the bench. They didn't look at each other, they didn't touch each other, and the silence was like a wall between them.

"Mikasa I think you're misinterpreting your own feelings."

"What's that suppose to mean." She asked.

"I don't think you love me. Not in the way me and Levi love each other." He said.

"How do you know?"

"What makes you think you love me?" He asked.

"... Whenever my uncle holds you or kisses you I get really mad." She mumbled.

"Do you want I kiss me and hold me?" He asked her.

"I want to protect you..."

"But that's not love." Eren said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"It's like a mother bear protecting her baby cubs."

Mikasa laughed. She looked down at her lap. Tears flowing out of her eyes again.

"The difference in mine and Levi's age difference is that we're both adults. You're still a kid."

Mikasa laughed sarcastically. "Please, he told me that you two were dating when you were 17."

Mikasa stood from her seat. Eren stood with her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

Eren pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah we can."

* * *

This family was made up of broken pieces. Somehow they were able to fit together in order to become a true family. They're like three shards of glass broken off of different windows, but somehow they form their own puzzle. There were times when they all had their doubts, but they were all able to have the family they always wanted. Their love for each other is more than blood could hold together.

This is a cheesy ending to a story about two dads and a child.

* * *

**Hello everyone so this is the end end of this story. Sorry for the corn. **

**I will soon be posting the sequel of my KarmaxNagisa fanfiction Cold Shoulder. It will be called Heated Kisses. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you will read more of my fanfictions in the future. **

**Sorry it took so long but this is the end. Please review on your final thoughts. **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
